


Wii

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie seems sad for once, and his friends are concerned.Oneshot/drabble





	Wii

Richie Tozier was sitting down and looking out of the window one day. Even though his friends were there, he was zoning out. 

Ben furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. It was just really weird to see Richie of all people actually being quiet for once. "Uh," Ben then said finally. "Is he depressed or something?"

Beverly meanwhile just smirked. "He might just be thinking about life."

Eddie frowned too though. "But what if he's sad?"

"Oh please." Stan looked up from his book. He wasn't happy to be interrupted. "He’s probably planning what to do tomorrow."

...and then Richie started humming the wii theme song. 

Point proven.


End file.
